


A New Kingdom

by FisherFox



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherFox/pseuds/FisherFox
Summary: "So you are telling me that there was a giant supernatural ancient civilization with gods,orcs and all,yet we don't know anything about it because one lunatic burnt it all down?",the woman said with a raised eyebrow."He had some help,but that's exactly what I'm saying,indeed.""And this does not sound crazy at all.""Nope."Tags will be added as the story progresses!
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!This will be a weekly update and the chapters are prewritten till a certain point.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!

The man picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at the sea.It skipped.And skipped.And it sunk.

"You are crazy.",the woman beside him concluded.

"And why is that?",the man asked while wearing the same melancholic smile he had since the beginning of their conversation.People had told him that smiling did miracles for his face.For one,it gave it life.He did not know if he should believe them or not.

"Because you are talking crazy.",the woman replied as a matter of factly.

"No,I am not!And crazy is not a bad word.It just means we view the world differently."

"I did not say it was.Anyways,you are telling me that there was a giant supernatural ancient civilization with gods,orcs and all,yet we know nothing about it because one lunatic burnt it all down?",the woman said with a raised eyebrow.

"He had some help,but that's exactly what I'm saying,indeed."

"And this does not sound crazy at all.I'm sorry,unbelievable."

"Nope."

The woman took in a big breath."Wait,let's say that I believe you.IF such a civilization existed,and that's a huge if,th-"

"I'm sorry,your hypothesis was to believe me,why the if-"

"IF such a civilization truly existed then how do you know about it?You said there was no evidence left.",the woman said with a smug smile complementing her raised eyebrow.She was sure she got him.The man picked up another rock and threw it at the sea.It did not skip.

"Oh,that's easy.I lived it.",he said,smiling no more.

"You lived it."

"Precisely."

"Right...and why did that lunatic destroy it?"

"Oh,that's a long story."

"No need to worry,I got time."

"I am not,I am just warning you so you would check your stomach and bladder.I hate being interrupted."

"I'm good to go."

"Perfect.So it all started around 10000 years ago..."


	2. The Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is well...the beginning.

**ALBRIKT**

It all started with the lunatic's death.

Albrikt barely ducked his opponents swift attack.He was tired.His muscles hurt.His opponent attacked again,succefully throwing his sword out of his hands and leaving him unarmed..He took a few steps back.His opponent followed him.

Albrikt was tired.

He kneeled.

He could not move anymore.

His opponent raised their sword.

Albrikt was too tired.

The sword fell

Along with it,the long awaited silence.

.

.

.

"He is not waking up,it did not work!",a voice came from the darkness.

"Relax,just give it some more time.",another one answered.

"It did not work!What are we gonna do?We are doomed!"

"Idun,could you please relax?We do not know yet if it worked and honestly you freaking out is not needed,so please,milady,try to keep it down."

"But-"

"Shut up already!"

Silence fell once again.Albrikt opened his eyes and saw two beautiful women hovering over him.They seemed too engaged in a mean staring battle to pay any attention to him.He cleared his throat.A poof attempt to get out of this awkward situation.

One of them women yelped and fell back in response whereas the other snapped her head torwards his direction.Moments passed without anyone moving.When they grasped the situation the beautiful women quickly made eye contact with each other.

"It worked!",they both exclaimed happily.

The one still standing above him turned his head to him again with a rapid motion.Her eyes had a maniac shining in them.

"Welcome,our hero!",she said with a toothy smile.Albrikt alternated his gaze between her and the blonde woman who was now muttering to herself how she couldn't believe it.Whatever "it" was.

Albrikt was at a loss for words.He sat up and looked around him.He was in a beautiful garden full of exotic flowers and different kinds of flora.A glorious golden gate was standing at the end of it."Where-where am I?",he snapped at the woman.

The woman stood up with a simple yet graceful move and straightened her long purple silky dress and her feathery coat.She gazed down at him with a look eminating a feeling of superiority and secrecy that made Albrikt's blood freeze and offered him her delicate hand.Albrikt stared and measured his choices and their consequences.He ultimately decided to take it.

"Our hero.",she said as she lifted him with a but more strength than necessary."You have been chosen for a destiny filled with gold and glory and your time for you to fulfill it has come."

Albrikt stared at her in disbelief.

"You,my dear hero,will be the one to bring peace to our world by extinguishing all social classes and discrimination between humans and all creatures - magical or not - thus creating a perfect kingdom in which you will rule."

Albrikt did not say a word.He tried a few times to tag his hand away while she was talking to no avail.She was superhumanly strong.

"Oh my,how could I forget!We haven't introduced ourselves properly.Of course you would have your doubts!My name is Freja and I am the goddess of magic.This magnificent lady over here is Idun,the protector of our most valuable prize."

Albrikt stared at the blonde woman who smiled back at him.

"Now,don't think that we will leave you alone in this cruel world!We will enhance you with our greatest treasure!",she said,her voice trembling with emotion at the motion of the so called treasure."All you have to do is eat one of these.",she said and pointed at a basket near the blonde woman's legs.The woman uncovered the basket and took a big golden apple out of it.She stood up and offered the apple to Albrikt with a sweet,teeth-rotting,smile.Albrikt did not move.

"Do not be afraid,for this apple will give you the gift of gods,immortality!",The woman holding his hand said.Albrikt tried to fight her again,harder this time.

"Why are you trying to escape?I am offering you a gift from gods!I am offering godhood itself!",she said as calmly as possible,her voice breaking a little.Her smile grew colder.

"Please,my hero,accept this gift from me.I have sworn to protect these fruits with my life and only give them to special few:those deserving to be gods!",the blonde woman said.Her eyes feeling with anxiety.Albrikt was now sure that this was a trap and those women were trying to poison and probably make him stew.

"Let me go already!",he yelled.

"Listen here,you lowly mortal.I am a goddess.When you address me I expect you to be on your knees and palms.When I offer you my hand I expect you to pee yourself in awe.When I tell you to do something,you will do it.",she said and glared down at him.Albrikt stared right back.

"Fuck you.",he said.

"You little..."

"Freja,we're running out of time!I can sense the Valkyries approaching!",the blonde woman said with tears running down her face.The other woman looked at her and let out a sight.

"You're right.",she said.She grabbed the golden apple from the woman's hands and with a quick motion with her free hand and mouth snapped into half and then into quarters.Albrikt had no time to react before a big piece of the apple was shoved down his throat.He tried to fight back but it was too late.He coughed violently,desperately trying to get the piece out of his throat and empty his airway.It did not work.Soon he started feeling dizzy,his vision blurring and darkening.He fell down once again.He stared one last time at the two women who were once again hovering over him.

Once again silence fell


	3. Cries for Help

**ALBRIKT**

Albrikt felt himself drowning.Sorrow smashing his body.He was once again in the darkness.His head was buzzing.He tried to let out a cry of pain but his voice was stuck in his throat.He could not move nor speak,pain overtaking his senses.He was grieving.Emotions that he hadn't felt for years came flooding back.He wished to die again and again,anything to bring them back anything to make it stop but nothing happened.To bring whom back?He did not know...he only knew that they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!

**MAGNIHILD**

Magnhild was staring at the woman grieving over the dead slave's body.Her cries of pain made her chest ache.She did not know what to do,she was supposed to get the slave's gold and leave but as soon as he fell a woman came rushing to his body.

  
Magnhild leaned down to better view and comfort the woman but just as she crouched down an object made heavy impact with her helmet,successfully slamming her back.She placed a hand on her spinning head and tried to focus on the assailant.The dead man was now sitting up and breathing heavily.

  
"You-"

  
"Thank Gods!",the woman said and hugged the man tightly,new tears making their way down her rosy cheeks.The man was still breathing heavily.He was clearly not comprehending the environment he was in.Neither was Magnhild.

  
"You were dead!",Magnhild yelled at him in disbelief."I fucking killed you,my sword pierced your chest!".The man was looking at her as if she were a ghost.He grabbed the woman's shoulders and pushed her back.Then he took a big breath and looked at Magnhild.

  
"I...I have a mission.",the man declared.

 **ALBRIKT**  
"What do you mean you have a mission?You were fucking dead!I know because I killed you!",Albrikt's killer shouted at him.

  
"It's...it's too hard too explain.I don't really know myself.One moment I was standing here fighting you.Then I was suddenly in a big garden and there were those women talking about how I was the one and that I would save humanity and they convinced me to do their will and then forced that damned apple down my throat and then here I am again.I must have passed out...but it all seemed sofreaking real.",Albrikt tried to explain.His head was buzzing.The grieving was gone, foreign blissslowly taking its place.He thought that it might be a weird side effect of his lack of consciousness and quickly brushed his emotions aside.Instead he tried to focus,unfortunately his body would not cooperate.

"Hmm...I-I am sure I killed you.I would have taken your gold -why are you carrying gold in the first place - but then this lady here got to you first.",his enemy said skeptically and pointed at the person next to Albrikt.Albrikt finally turned to see the person standing right next to him with tearful and adoring eyes digging into him.What he first noticed was the person's hair.It was short and curly.The roots were pitch black but as it reached the ends it gradually became light gray.He made his way down to their big brown eyes,which reminded him of a fawn.He felt his heart skipped a beat.

  
"Who are you?",Albrikt asked them.The stranger just kept on looking at him as if they had not listened to him at all."Do you speak our language?",Albrikt tried again.The person looked back and then again at Albrikt.

  
"Are...are you speaking to me?",the person asked with a deep voice that clearly belonged to a male.Albrikt blinked a couple of times in surprise.  
"Yes,yes of course I am.",he said and cleared his throat.The longer he stared into the man's dark eyes,the more his joy faded and cold emptiness nested in his heart.Thoughts and memories that he he tried hardly to supress slowly immerged in the surface.

  
"I...",the man started saying and stopped.They kept on staring at each other.Albrikt felt entrapped in the man's abyssal eyes.More and more painful memories came on.His childhood,his worst mistakes and deepest regrets.Pain soon turned into anger and then into wrath.He took a deep breath trying to recollect himself.He had to get out of this situation quickly,before something bad happened.With every once of his willpower he turned his eyes away from the manand gazed up at his enemy who was lost in deep thought.He was still alive so it was not likely they would kill him for a second time.

  
"Could you lend me a hand?",he said as he raised his own palm.The warrior did not react."Hey!",he yelled.That seemed to shake them off their thoughts.

  
"What?Oh,yeah...yeah of course.",they said as they grabbed his hand and pulled him up.They were still visibly not completely in touch with the world."What about you,young lady?",they said and offered the strange man their hand.Albrikt let out a huff.Whatever fleeting excitement that he felt at the first sight of him was completely obliterated,resentment taking its place.The man alternated his surprised gaze between the offered palm,the warrior's face and then Albrikt's.Centuries seemed to pass without anyone moving.

  
"Will you take his freaking hand?",Albrikt growled clearly aggravated.This seemed to give motion to the man who looked at him and then took a big breath,straightened his shoulders and grabbed the warrior's hand,who in return pushed him up.The strange man's eyes immediately lightened up and his cheeks flushed red.He let out a high pitched scream and started pacing up and down.The warrior looked at Albrikt and then at the man.

  
"I guess it isn't everyday a dead comes back from the living.",the warrior said.

  
"I guess it isn't.But I know that this hasn't got anything to do with this.",Albrikt said and gestured at the pacing man."Your partner,I presume?",Albrikt asked the warrior.

  
"What?No!I wish!I thought they were yours.",His ex-enemy said.

  
"What?No,way!So it's just a random stranger?"

  
"She was crying over your dead body."

  
"He was?"

  
"He?"

  
"Oh,yeah.I'm sorry."

  
"But her-his face...his body."

  
"His craziness",Albrikt said with a feigned

lovestrucked voice and a dramatical hand over his heart.The man stopped in his trucks and locked eyes with Albrikt."Shit...hey,man I did not mean it,I am still diz-"

  
"You died!",he said and tears welled up in his eyes,once again.

  
"Yes,you did!",the warrior said."How could we forget?",they said and hit their head as if to scold themselves.

  
"Yes,I wonder how...",Albrikt said sarcastically and narrowed his eyes at the man.

  
"Wait,you said you saw a garden?",asked the warrior.

  
"Yes,I woke up in a garden with two women standing over me."

  
"What did they look like?The women."

  
"Ummm...one of them had long golden hair.Like extremely long.The other one had shorter brown hair.They...they said they were goddesses.The blonde one called herself Idun and the other one Freya."

  
"Goddesses?I've heard of them before.It is said that they are beings of great power who created humans and other living beings alike.You should not mess with them.If what you say is true then you must be important,for two goddesses to save you from death."

  
"They said they needed me to restore the balance."

  
"What balance?"

  
"Between creatures and humans.They said that I am supposed to rule a world where slaves,magical creatures and lords alike all walk together.No hate,no inequality.And all that shit.",Albrikt said the last sentence with a growl.  
"How are you supposed to do that?"  
"I have no idea.",Albrikt said and looked for his sword."Where did I put my sword?",he asked the warrior.

  
"Ummm...",the warrior said and looked around."You must have dropped it somewhere around here.",they said.The man stopped his pacing and headed torwards a tree.When he reached it he simply stood there and stared at the ground.Albrikt was extremely confused,till he noticed his sword laying right in front of the man's feet.The man did no motion to pick it up.

  
"Ummm...thanks man!",Albrikt said and went to pick his sword up."Well,it was a pleasure to meet you folks but I am afraid this is were we have to part ways.",he said as he greeted the two people and he headed off to the forest.

  
"Wait,where are you going?What about your destiny?",asked the warrior.

  
"What about it?I am simply an ordinary slave who knows no better!I saw a simple dream while I passed out in the middle of a fight,like the coward that I am,and now I am off to find my owner.He must be worried."

  
"You can't be serious?You came back from the dead with a goal from the gods and you will just brush it off?"

  
"Look.As I said I am just an ordinary slave.There is no way that some big magical entities picked me as their messenger and decided to bring me back from the dead."

  
"But they did.",they both turned startled to look at the strange man.

  
"And how would you know?",asked Albrikt in a mocking tone.He had lost a lot of precious time in this little meeting.Time that he was gonna pay for later.

  
"Because people do not come back from the dead and-"

  
"I did not die!"

  
"You did!",the warrior and the man yelled in unison."Just look at your clothes,they are all torn and bloody!",the warrior yelled,losing the last of their patience.Indeed Albrikt's clothes were completely ruined and through a hole in his chest was proudly standing a big white scar that was not there at the beginning of the day.The lump that had been sitting on Albrikt's throat grew bigger.He could not get out of this.

  
"Just...just let me go.I am not made for this!I am a good for nothing servant,not a fucking hero!",he said and looked at his dull sword.It was part of the shitty armor his master gave him in order to protect himself till he brought his gold back.A damaged property is wasted money,after all.  
"No,you are more than that.I can sense it.Your soul and body have strength that I've never seen before.And right now it's brighter than ever.Consuming...",the strange man said with the last of his words trailing off.

  
"And who are you to know,exactly?You have not even introduced yourself,how can I even trust a word you say?You are probably a low-life thief!",Albrikt said accusatory at the man.His fury and fear was growing by the moment and the cold that wrapped around his heart when he looked in the man's eyes only made the fire burn brighter.  
"I...I do not have a name.Trust me,I am telling the truth!I do not really have a home either.I...I just follow you around.",the man said with a sad tone and a face lost deep into thought.

  
"You what?Since when?",Albrikt said not believing his ears.

  
"Since always.Oh,wait no!Don't give me that look!You misunderstood!I am what you would call a fylgja.Your follower.Part of who you are!I was born the same time as you did and I...I was supposed to die at the same time you did.Seeing you dead while I was still conscious was the most unbearable pain I've ever felt.It's weird.It happened like five minutes ago yet it seems like a fading dream.",the man said and looked at the ground.He picked up a leaf and fumbled with it.He let out small giggles."I always wanted to know what they felt like.",he added.Both parties where staring at him in befuddlement.

  
"A fylgja...I can not believe this...",the warrior whispered and took a few hesitant steps ahead."I've heard so many stories about you!Since I was little!I have to say your beauty and grace is unimaginable,my lady.",they said with awe colouring their words.

  
"Man!",Albrikt corrected."And don't believe his bullshit.He can not possibly be my fylgja!First of all they are not supposed to be seen by common men!"

  
"Believe me I am saying the truth.I have no idea why you can see me.It appears that I somehow have gotten a physical body.I always wanted that to tell you the truth!"

  
"Bullshit!"

  
"No it's not!"

  
"Enough!",the warrior said."Young man,I kindly ask you to stop antagonising your own fylgja!This is the first time such a spirit has gotten a physical manifestation and we don't know what sh-he is capable of."

  
"There is no way he is my fylgja!This is simply impossible"

  
"Like dead men coming back to life impossible?And why would he lie about this?To you?A common slave."

  
"Maybe he learnt who my master is and wants to get into his circles and murder him."

  
"I'm sure there is a simpler way to do that than following you around and selling you this crazy story."

  
"I'm sure too,but I'm also sure that he hasn't thought of it."

  
"Wait,I can prove it.",the so called fylgja interrupted them."I can tell you something that only you know."

  
"That seems fair.",the warrior said.

  
"No,it doesn't!He has been following me!He said so!"

  
"He will say something that there is no way a human being would know."

  
"Yeah?Like what?I'm a slave,I don't have any secrets."

  
"While you were fucking your master you were thinking about Tyra.",the man said and started running.

  
"You son of a bitch,you're dead!",Albrikt yelled and run after him.He tackled him to the ground and was about to punch him but his fist was frozen in the air."What the hell?",he said and tried again.Nothing.

  
"Collect yourself,young man!Now you know the truth.",The warrior said from behind them with a scolding tone.

  
"I guess I do.",Albrikt confessed defeated and stood up.He spat right next to the man's face.The man let out a disgusted sigh.Albrikt growled in return.

  
"Enough.",the warrior said."Like it or not boy,you have been chosen to bring the greater good.So act like it."

  
"Fuck the greater good!Fuck this all!I'm out!",Albrikt shouted then took a few steps back and rubbed his face.His ears were ringing.He wanted to go home.He did not want to be a hero.He was not a hero.He was a coward and a nothing.People thought nothing of him and they were right.It would not even really matter if he abandoned his home and went on a wild journey.He wondered if his mates or boss would notice his absence.Probably not.His boss was rich so he had lots of other slaves they could do his work easily.He could go on this crazy journey and die along with these crazy people and nobody would notice.Albrikt paused.He could die in this great journey,oh so easily.It would not even need his assistance.He could just go along with it,till a great monster or a big scary fella murdered him in a snap.Maybe the big dude over there will.Maybe the weirdo with the big eyes will!The point is...it would just happen!And without his aid at all!

  
"You know what...you are right.I have been running from my destinyfartoo long.We have all been chosen by some greater beings - yes even you gray - to bring greatness,so let's do this.Let's change the world.",Albrikt said as convincing as he could master.

  
"Let's do this.",the warrior repeated with determination.

"I don't believe you."the man said and shook his face in disapproval.

  
"Where should we start?",Albrikt asked,ignoring the judgemental look the man gave him.

  
"First we will find my daughter.She is the greatest sorcerer I've ever heard or known.We need her.",said the warrior and started walking inside the woods.

  
"Where does she live?",Albrikt asked.

  
"Just follow me.",they answered and kept on walking.Albrikt followed him.

  
"Wait for me!",the man yelled and ran after them.


	5. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

**ALBRIKT**

"You know when he said about me fucking my own mast-"

  
"No need to explain yourself.I just hope you did it with your own free will.So,what are your names?Mine's Magnhild.",the warrior said.

  
"I'm Albrikt.Nice to meet you Magnhild.A woman I suppose.",Albrikt replied.

"Indeed.And what about you,sweatheart?",she turned and asked the strange man who was smelling a flower.He had been doing this for a long time.Picking up things,feeling them,smelling them,giggling and then putting them back down.Each time one of Albrikt's nerves broke.

  
"I'm sorry,what did you say?",he asked.  
"I asked for your name,honey.",she said gently.  
"Don't call him pet names,it's disgusting.",Albrikt said.

  
"No,it's not!Just look at him!Those big brown eyes!He looks like a fawn!",she said with a cooing voice that you might use with a child.It made an odd contrast with her bloody,war ridden armor.

  
"Disgusting.",Albrikt said with distaste and looked at the man in question.Truth was he did resemble a doe.Even his movements were graceful.He looked unmanly.Fragile.Every part of his soul that Albrikt tried his hardest to suppress was now skipping right next to him and smelling flowers.

  
The man dropped the flower he was holding and averted his gaze."I don't actually have one.I always wanted to,but I was not strong enough for anyone to see me.Well,till now.",he said as he rubbed his nape.

  
"Oh,poor creature.I'll help you find one.",Magnhild said.The man's face brightened up

.  
"You will?Thank you so much!",he exclaimed as he ran at her and hugged her tightly.

  
"Hahaha!Of course I will!It would be my pleasure!",she said as she rubbed his back."So do you have any particular preferences?"

  
The man took a step back and put a questioning finger on his mouth."Hmm...I don't know.I always liked the name Manning.Hey,what are you laughing at?",the man said and turn back to look at Albrikt.

  
"It's just that,you?Manning?If there is anything you are not that's manly."

  
"Hey!Don't speak like that to him!",Magnhild scolded him.

  
"Well,you didn't disagree with me!",Albrikt said with a smug smile.

  
"I'm sorry but your idea of manliness does not match with my style.I prefer to be a coward rather than a mindless brute."

  
"Hey,watch your mouth,princess.",Albrikt said with a warning tone.

  
"Easy now.And he is right you know.If you insist on using the term manly then change its definition,because a true man is not about brute force and fucking women.It's about having values and morales that you would give your life for."

  
"A gold mouth truly.",Albrikt said and wiped a fake tear from his face.

  
"Just because you think you have been wronged by life doesn't mean that you have to be such a jackass to everyone.",Magnhild said with a cold voice.Albrikt felt his blood burning.

  
"You don't know what you are talking about.",he said cautiously.

  
"Oh,I don't?",she said with a mocking tone.Albrikt was about to jump onto her but the man stood between them.

  
"Please stop.I don't want to see you fighting.I do not want to see any more pain.At least for now.Please.",he said with pleading eyes and looked right into Albrikt's eyes.This time instead of cold emptiness he felt guilt and remorse.  
"I'm sorry.",he muttered.

  
"You're right,I'm sorry."Magnhild agreed.  
"Thank you.",he said and went right next to Albrikt.He tried to gently pat his back,but Albrikt shoved his hand away.

"Watch your hand,gray.",he said with a menacing glare.

  
"You're right,I'm sorry.",the man said with an earnest look on his face.

  
"So,what name should we pick?I'm sorry but I have to admit Manning does notreally suit you.",Magnhild said in an attempt to change the topic.

  
"I guess you're right...I don't know,it's so hard!Albrikt,what do you think."

  
"I'm not participating in this."

  
"Ok...I will need some time to think...hey how long till we arrive?"

  
"Oof...I don't know.An hour,maybe two.It's not that long.",Magnhild said.

  
"Wait,what where you doing out here,in the middle of nowhere?",Albrikt asked.

  
"Hunting."

  
"Alone?What were you hunting?"

  
"Rabbits."

  
"You serious?"

  
"Yeah.I even caught two today.They will make pretty nice stew."

  
"Really?Where are they?"

  
"They areright behind meand asking way too many questions.",Magnhild said and the man let out a small laugh.

  
"She got you.",he said.

  
"Shut up.",Albrikt replied.

  
"Hey,Albrikt...I wanna ask you something.",the man said.

  
"How come you haven't already?",Albrikt said sarcastically.

  
"Look.I know you said you did not want to do anything with this and I know that this is probably too much to ask,but I have spent my whole life watching after you and you like it or not you mean a lot to me!And now that I finally got a chance to be my own person and built my own life I would like for you to mark its beginning and...and choose my name.",the man said with a quick breath.Albrikt stood there for a minute and processed the man's words.There were too many things hidden behind them.

  
"Hey,gray.If you have your own life now,why are you following us?",he asked instead.This seemed to suprise the man.

  
"I...I don't really know.I just...followed you.",he whispered.

  
"Ok.",Albrikt said and moved ahead,leaving the man behind in his own thoughts.


	6. We Can't Afford That

**ALBRIKT**

"So we're here.My house is at the center of the village.",Magnhild said as the group made their way out of the woods and torwards the first houses of what seemed a typical village.

  
"Oof,that's great!A little more time with the weirdo trying to speak with the birds and I would have killed him.Honestly,do you even understand them or are you just pretending to in order to annoy me?",Albrikt said as he took in his surroundings.The houses were mainly of wood.Not a strong structure,they would be teared apart with the slightest snow.Thankfully,it was still summer.

  
"Why,yes I do!I can communicate with most beings,mainly emotionally and with mental pictures.",he said as he grabbed an apple from a basket that had been lying outside a doorstep and put it in his pocket.

  
"Put it back,gray.",Albrikt said with a warning look."Stealing is not nice."

  
"Fine...",the man said and put the apple back in its place."Is Gray my name?",he asked hopefully.

  
"You wish,babydoll.",he said and smiled at the passing by women.Some smiled back but most looked at his collar and kept on their way,nose standing high.He had to get rid of it.

"I thought you didn't like pet names.",the man said mockingly.

"That's different.She meant it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

  
"Hush,you're giving me a headache.",Magnhild interrupted them.

  
"Hey,I wanted to ask you,how old is your daughter exactly?This is a dangerous journey,you know.",Albrikt said.

  
"I'll have to agree on this.We can not endanger a child or a teenager.",the man added.

  
"Don't worry she is old enough to be your mother.",she said and stood in front of an old house.It was in an even worse state than the others.

  
"What?How is that possible?",Albrikt asked.

  
"Well...she is adopted.By the way,keep your thoughts to your head or I will rip your tongue out and make you eat it.",she paused."You won't be able to taste much...shame.",she saidwithablankexpression and opened the door.Albrikt and the man shared a worried look between them.

  
"Magni,you're home?I'm starving!",a female voice came from another room as they entered the small house.

  
"We have visitors.Friends.",the woman simply answered.

  
"What?Who?",the voice said in surprise and loud footsteps accompanied it.Soon a young female came rushing to the entrance.She was odd looking.Her hair was a huge black fuzzy ball around her head and her skin was dark,like an elf's  
"Hello,milady.Nice to meet you,I'm Albrikt.",Albrikt said and winked at the girl.The girl froze in her tracks and stared at him.

  
"Oh,shit!",the girl whispered."You're a slave."

  
"Alva!",Magnhild scolded her."I'm sorry we do not have guests that often.Her social skills are lacking.",she tried to explain.Albrikt's ears were burning with embarassment that soon turned into anger.He quickly swallowed it down and said stiffly to the girl:

"It's alright.it's true after all.I am a servant.Well,former that is.I changed careers,now I am a hero.",he said with a nervous smile.The girl looked at him with a worrisome look on her face.She was about to speak but Albrikt interrupted her."It's fine!Really!So,what's your name,young lady?",he said,anxious to get the subject changed.

The girl schooled her expression,cleared her throught and raised her hand."Nice to meet you,my name is Alva.I am sorry for my rude behaviour.What's your name?",she said with a sweet smile.It made Albrikt's defensiveness drop a little.She seemed kind at heart.Women were always kinder.At least the women he knew.

  
"Nice to meet you,Alva!I am Albrikt!",he said and shook her hand.

  
"Albrikt here has been chosen by the gods!He has a mission to end cruelty and injustice in our world and create a world where we can live freely!",Magnhild said to her and patted Albrikt's back.Albrikt momentarily lost his balance,she was strong.Alva immediately dropped her sweet smile and frustration nestled in her face.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you,Magnihild!Gods and chosen ones are bullshit!There is no saviour!Our world is a cruel one and we can do nothing about it!Accept it,because I have!",she said and hurried out of the house.As soon as the door closed the ground became shaking violently.

  
"Alva!",Magnihild said and ran after her.

  
"What the fuck just happened?",a sooth voice came from beside him.Albrikt turned startled at the weird man that was somehow forgotten by everyone.

  
"The lady's a nutjob,apparently.The big one,the young one is just fine.Fuck!This was a bad idea!",Albrikt cursed and ran his fingers through his hair.The earthquake had stopped as suddenly as it started.

  
"It doesn't seem like she has lost her mind.What I felt from her was more like despair and a tiny bit of hope.The false kind.It's funny,people always know when they are falsely hoping for something,they just don't admit it.",the man said while looking outside the open door.

  
"Well,I don't care about family drama.If I can't convince them to join us,then I will have to go back.",Albrikt said and exited the house.He needed some fresh air.

  
"And I need to find a new life.Scary...Hey,you know we can still convince them.A desperate man is easy to manipulate.We just promise them that we will give them what they need and they will follow us like faithful puppies.",the man said as he followed Albrikt outside.

  
"What?I didn't have you for the manipulating kind.What else could I expect from my fylgja,huh?",Albrikt said with a melancholic smile."Anyways,what you are saying is impossible.Magnihild sure is...easy to persuade but the small one seems bright.She will see right through it.We aren't master diplomats."

  
"Don't worry.She is desperate too.We only need to break her denial and give birth to some hope.Or intensify the one she already has.Didn't have enough time to see if she has or not.",the man said as he walked ahead of the man.

  
"This is gonna fail.",Albrikt said as he followed the man.The man turned at him and locked eyes with Albrikt.Albrikt felt his heart sinking again.Cold and emptiness nesting in his chest.

  
"No it won't.We can't afford that.",he said and kept on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed,but I hoped you liked it! :)


End file.
